Assumptions about appropriate age and sex role behaviors are culturally acknowledged, especially regarding the expression of affect. However, little is known about the development of these differential expectations. This project investigates the expectations held by children concerning others' effective behavior based on the others' age and gender. Children, ages 5-10, view brief videotape portrayals of children and adults in situations that might produce affective expression. The subject chooses among alternative predictions for the children and adults portrayed. Pilot testing is underway. Data collection will be carried out spring and summer 1976.